Here for your entertainment
by Naidoo
Summary: After a drink too many and Morgan not being able to resist any longer they finally share that night Penelope and Derek had always been joking about. ONESHOT for now.


It wasn't the case. It wasn't even the alcohol. It wasn't even some weird life changing experience or action that got him here. Derek Morgan knew the only reason **he** was here, with her, was because of her. He wanted her for years, lusted after her since forever and tonight they finally took that final step that would change everything.

It started innocent enough, with their Friday night drinks with the team and their usual flirting. He bought them drinks, made sure that neither he nor his baby girl would be running out of drinks anytime soon. The team had just returned from a case - one with a good ending for a change – and had decided to go out for drinks to celebrate. While Reid amused the rest of the table with weird statistics and Rossi shared one or two of his 'back in the days' BAU story, Morgan found his entertainment in the blonde sitting across from him.

She was flirting with him shamelessly tonight, bringing their usual flirting up a notch.

Apparently she and Lynch had split a while ago. A fact Morgan wasn't aware before tonight, but then again he had been rather busy lately, not having much time for anything, so this piece of information might have slipped him. And at this stage Penelope was ranting on about why it had been such a bad idea to ever get together with Lynch in the first place.

"It started out sweet, cute, lovely," Penelope explained, and Morgan felt more like she was talking more about a puppy than a relationship. But he let her talk, smiling and wondering where this would go and end up at.

"We had fun. Not as much as I would have liked, but hey. It was okay. We did fine and I was able to say I have a boyfriend," she smiled at him and Morgan noticed that maybe the alcohol was getting to her head slightly.

"You were with him in order to be able to say you have a boyfriend? Not really the best reason," he argued, noticing from the corner of his eye that the rest of the team got less and less with every passing hour. Hotch and JJ had already left, probably on their ways home to their kids and families. Rossi seemed like he would leave soon as well, with a redhead he had been engaged in a conversation for quite a while now. Reid was nowhere to be seen and Prentiss had found herself someone as well.

"Good enough for me. But I figured, I kind of lie to myself by staying with him. In the end it was all … average. The passion lacked, the love was fading – or not even there – and the sex was … rather average. It felt more like a deed."

Morgan just shook his head again, not being too surprised about the information. What was he expecting from a guy who looked like his mother still dressed him? That he knew anything about women and how to keep them satisfied? Definitely not.

"That's probably something you don't have to worry about, Hot Stuff," Penelope laughed, when there was no response from her best friend.

"Well, I haven't had anyone complaining so far," he smiled at her, taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"I bet you didn't," Penelope agreed with a smile. "Why can't every guy be like you? So … manly, and muscular and … sexual," she slurred on and Morgan knew she definitely had too much alcohol by now.

Morgan laughed for a moment, not sure how to respond to this.

"You reset standards for women. You are a god, a religion worth following. And I am a true and faithful believer," she slurred some more and Morgan had a hard time not bursting out laughing.

"Morganism sounds nice for a new religion," she kept on talking and Morgan just let her, deciding that maybe it was time for getting her home.

"How about you come up with the ten commandments on our way home?" he suggested, helping her in her coat and guiding her towards the door, having a firm grip on her arm to keep her walking straight up.

On the way to his truck Penelope kept talking like there was no tomorrow, rambling on about the religion she was about to found and giving Morgan one or two good lines to laugh about.

He helped her into his truck, driving her home and thinking for a moment whether it was a good idea to leave her alone tonight.

Penelope was still musing about one or two things when they arrived at her place and Morgan helped her out of his truck. She missed the last step and fell against him, nearly knocking both of them down, with Morgan not expecting the sudden force she fell against him with.

"You know, I think I had one or two drinks too many," she said thoughtfully, making Morgan smile and return "You think so?" playfully.

When they made it to the front door of her apartment building, he pushed Garcia softly against the wall, letting her rest there for a moment, while he searched her purse for the set of keys. He let his own back in the car.

"Baby Girl, where are your keys?" he asked when he couldn't find them in the purse.

"Back pocket of my skirt," came the answer and Morgan reached in the back pocket, noticing how she pushed herself closer to him, away from the wall. He couldn't find them in the left one, so assumed they must be in the right one and by the time he found them Garcia was pressed rather tight against him.

She definitely had a few drinks too many and Morgan made a mental note to never fill her up on alcohol again, although she was rather entertaining until now.

He unlocked the door and kept the keys in his hand to unlock at some point the front door to her apartment.

He had to drag Penelope more or less up the stairs and at this point he wondered if it wouldn't have been a smarter idea to bring her to his place. There he wouldn't at least have stairs to fight with.

And Penelope didn't really make it easy for him, with her hands seeming out of control, grabbing and pinching him all the time, although he wasn't really sure why and slurring more of her 'Morganism' guidelines.

Her hands and fingers brushed all over his upper torso, and slowly she started having a certain effect on him. He had always a thing for her, but never really acted on it for several reasons. Reasons like Frat Rules at the FBI and Kevin Lynch.

She seemed to get more and more determined and bolder with each stair they conquered. He felt his ass being pinched and grabbed several times by now, her hands brushing up and down his arms and by now even having found the hem of his shirt and brushing lightly over some skin.

By the time they made it up the twenty or so stairs to her apartment Morgan was fully aroused and having a really hard time fighting anything. But he was raised properly and there was no way he would take advantage of a drunken Penelope Garcia. Who told him that she wanted to head that way anyway?

"I want you," he suddenly heard coming from Penelope, who he had rested against the wall next to her door again. She was having an arm slung around his neck and her lips were next to his ear, when she whispered the words. The hot breath sent shivers down his spin and a lot more blood down to his groin, making his jeans once again a lot more uncomfortable.

"For so long it has been you. Only you," she continued and Morgan had serious trouble concentrating and getting her front door open. To stress her previous words, he felt how her other arm that wasn't wrapped around his neck, slung around his waist, pressing him closer to her.

Finally he managed to unlock her door, getting them inside before she would start undressing him or anything else that could get them in trouble.

He pushed her softly off him, onto the couch and looked down on her.

He turned around, walked towards her kitchen, getting a glass of water and some aspirin to keep her hangover tomorrow morning to a minimum. When he returned to Penelope he was about to drop the glass and the pills, seeing Penelope standing in front of him, clad in only deep red lace panties and a matching bra.

Before he could move or say anything to her, Penelope walked over to him , closing the distance with probably only a few steps and pressed herself all over again against him. He wasn't sure whether he just imagined it or whether he really let out a whimper, but she for sure knew how to push his buttons.

He wanted to push her softly off him, making sure that this wouldn't go in a direction she would regret tomorrow. But that was before he felt her hands on his jeans, opening them. And suddenly all thinking stopped and over took a primal instinct, a feeling and desperation that blacked out all logical thinking.

Her hands moved under his shirt, pushing the fabric up, over his arms and head. He heard a soft thud when it hit the floor, but was too occupied with her lips that were on his all of a sudden, and her hands having found back to his jeans, pushing them down.

Her lips left his, moved down and sucked on his neck, biting softly down and Derek knew that would leave a mark. Not that he minded, because right now, this was what he wanted, needed, longed for.

While her hands still worked the fabric down his legs, Morgan tried to toe of his shoes, which he still wore. Finally succeeding, he grabbed on to the first patch of skin he could get, grabbing her butt rather forcefully. But instead of a complaint he got a moan from her.

Penelope pushed them softly towards the direction of the bedroom, still working her lips on his neck, but occasionally nibbling on his ear, making him lose his mind completely. He hands were still busy with getting him out of the jeans and finally succeeded just inches before they made it to the bed.

Morgan decided that before they hit the bed at least one more piece of clothing had to go and unclasped Penelope's bra, freeing her gorgeous breasts and looking at them for the first time. He cupped them with both his hands, kneading them softly and getting another low and soft moan from Penelope as answer.

Her nipples were by now hard and begging for his attention. He pushed her softy onto the bed, following her just seconds later. Straddling her hips, he bent over her, seeing the fire in her eyes and the passion, which made him smile soft at her, before he bent further, taking the first nipple in his mouth and sucking. He heard her moan low and soft, felt her arching up from the bed and noticed how her hands were running up and down his chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach with her fingers.

He paid the same attention to Penelope's second nipple, getting the exact same reaction from her as before. He let his lips travel down, leaving open mouthed kisses on his way, his hands however remained at her breasts, still kneading them, letting his fingers play with the nipples, teasing her further and getting lower, louder and longer moans from Penelope in return.

When he reached the hem of her panties he kissed the line just above them, getting another few moans and her arching out of her. He hooked his thumbs under the fabric and yanked them down swiftly.

He let his fingers brush over her sensitive spot, knowing it would only take a few moments until she would be sent over the edge for the first time, but definitely not the last time tonight.

She bent with every time he brushed her spot, moaning louder, writhing and clenching the sheets. One more stroke and she came, with his name on her lips. Something he hadn't expected.

Letting his tongue explore her mouth, his hands wandered up Penelope's body, exploring all the rest of her, until his hands cupped her face, holding her in place for him to deepen the kiss even more.

Penelope moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands to his face as well, holding him, tasting him, devouring him. There was no doubt that she wanted the control of this and he knew for sure when she rolled them over and all of a sudden she straddled him, letting her hands move down over his toned and dark body until she reached the last piece of clothing between them, his black silky boxer shorts.

She pushed them down his long, lean legs, discarded them on the floor and looked down on him. He once again saw the fire in her eyes, the desperation, the passion he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes for a long time.

She leaned over Morgan, reaching for her nightstand and opened a drawer, producing a condom and then turned her attention back to him. Her lips started at his neck again, tracing down his jaw line, the collarbone, his rib cage and paying special attention to his nipples, before he could feel them moving further down, over his abs, which her hands traced again softly. While her lips were still pressing wet kisses on every single muscle, her hands moved already further down.

He let her do her thing, until he decided he had enough, couldn't take anymore and took back control, making her moan just a few moments later.

XXXXXXX

When he rolled off her, disposing the condom, he noticed she was fast asleep when he came back into the bedroom. Looking down on her, how the moonlight coming through the window, lit her gorgeous face, he knew things would never be the same again, but then again they never have done things by the book before and never would.

This was just another chapter in their story, which had plenty of more chapters ahead.

Was it a mistake? Maybe the timing was bad but Morgan would never regret making love to his baby girl tonight. How she would feel in the morning when she sobered up was the question though. That was the morning though. For now all he wanted and needed was to climb into bed next to his Goddess and hold her close, waiting for whatever chapter came next for them.


End file.
